Mama Don't
by SSMordecai
Summary: My name is Bella Swan... Well, not really. I'm Carrie White, but nobody else will every know that, Forks is the perfect place to hide. Nobody will know...Not even the Cullens.


**Looking for someone to write this story with. I do not own anything.**

I sat in my new tiny apartment in Forks, Washington that was under a constant cover of rain and clouds. i liked it. My name is Bella, well, not really..I was Carrie White but i can no longer go by that name, you see... I did a bad thing, a very bad thing...But i had to...They all deserved it..They laughed at me. But i'll tell you more about that later.

I had just got done unpacking the little things i had brought with me, that i could bring with me. The rest i bought with this credit card i got. Not entirely sure how it works, but it does. The past year i've been researching everything i was sheltered from in my life, all the music i missed out on..Some i'll admit i am glad i missed out on. Did you know there is music with just men SCREAMING? Ridiculous. My favorite music would be indie. Lana Del Rey would have to be my favorite. Her voice is so soft and smooth..Besides music i caught up on other things i didn't hear from just walking down the street. Current events, whats going on in the media, all of that stuff people waste their lives worrying about. Which some people would find rather stupid, some people would spend their lives in a book, and others would say they're wasting it. Some would spend it in clubs, and people would say they're wasting it. Life isn't wasted doing what you love. What do i love? I'm not sure yet, but i sure hope i find it rather soon.

I finally finished unpacking all of my items and stood in the middle of my apartment taking everything in, this is where i will be living for a while, hopefully forever, packing and unpacking is a hassle. I tiredly dragged myself to my bedroom and flopped down on the bed, I have my first day of school tomorrow...One last thing to do, then i can finally sleep.

i jumped off the bed and threw on a ratty pair of sweats and a T-shirt and walked to the bathroom, i pulled out a Kroger bag from the cabinet under the sink, hair dye. Brown to be exact, i stared at my long blonde hair in the mirror that i will never see again, i signed and opened up the box and started mixing things together, i was not warned of the awful fumes that came with dying hair... One hour later i stood in front of the same mirror and stared at myself with now brownish black hair...I must say...I liked it. I moved back to the bedroom after cleaning up and stripped down to my underwear, since i've been on my own i've been doing things i've always wanted to do. Like sleep naked, its pretty damn freeing. I'm trying cussing out also, i still don't know what some words mean, like bukkake...Is it food?

Oh well, i crawled into bed and instantly fell asleep. I was jolted away from the shrill of my alarm clock "UGH" i yelled and jumped out of bed in a huff, after standing in a tired trance for a couple seconds i got dressed, it was a little weird being able to dress in what i want..I could go in my underwear and nobody could stop me.

I mean they could, but you get the point right?

I dressed in black high waisted skinny jeans, which i guess are in style now and a off the shoulder long sleeved white plain T-shirt and black high heeled boot wedges. For a while i decided to experiment with my clothing options...I'm still growing to be comfortable in them and figure out how i look..But i have all the time to figure out who i want to be, but right now..I'm Bella Swan. And i'm a total bad ass...Sorta.

i stood in front of the mirror and brushed out my now brown long hair, i did my eyes in wings(something i learned from this website called youtube) and covered up the freckles on my face in foundation...I don't know why, but i do't really like my freckles. I threw on my leather jack and moved to the mirror on the wall to see my full outfit and how it looked.

My nerves were bundled and i was nervous to all hell..What if someone knows who i am? What if i'm the weird girl again? Its okay Car-Bella...Just keep to yourself like you always do...it'll be okay... I pulled my car into the Forks student parking lot, earning looks from everyone as i passed...Okay, i lied...It will NOT be okay..My heart started beating in my chest, i pulled next to a red BMW and a silver Volvo, it made my car look like crap. It wasn't a sports car, but it wasn't a beater..Just an eclipse...But still...Those really are beautiful cars...

I walked into school and instantly felt all eyes on me...Calm down Bella...It will be okay...Just breathe. I got my schedule from the office and decided it wouldn't be to hard to find all these classes, its a pretty small school...

"Hi! I'm Eric!" a medium height Asian boy yelled jumped in front of me, i instantly jumped back with shock written on my face "Oh gosh i'm so sorry if i scared you..You must be Bella" He said happily sticking out his hand

"Uh, hi. And no its okay don't be sorry" I stammered out while starting to walk again.

He followed closely. "So Bella what brought you to Forks? Is it true you live alone? That must be sooo cool! Do you need help finding your first class? Here let me see your schedule, OH! That class is right next to mine that's perfect ill show you where it is. Do you have anyone to sit with at lunch? You can sit with us if you want" I stared at him blankly as he talked on and on, i don't think he took a breath once...Wait... He want's me to sit with him at lunch...? Is this a trick...?

"You...Want me to sit with you at lunch..?" I drew out slowly. He tilted his head to the side like a confused dog. "Well..Yeah? Duh!" He laughed, we finally reached the class because he stopped and turned to me "Okay your class is here and mines there" he said pointing between the doors, "Ill see you at lunch Bella!" He waved goodbye while walking into to class

I slowly walked into class and all eyes were instantly on me. I quickly took a sit in the back of the class. A girl with curly brown hair in front of me giggling with her friends turned around in her chair to face me "Are you Bella?" She giggled out, my cheeks instantly turned red, before i could answer the teacher walked in

"TIME FOR ALGEBRRRAAA!" He excitingly yelled out and the class just groaned. His eyes fell on me, great. "Oh well hello, you must be Bella, i'm Mr. Smith! Welcome to algebra, the greatest subject in the world" He said sighing and looking dreamily off into the distance, a giggle escaped my lips. Gladly the conversation ended there, i was excluded from the work since i was new but i sat back and listened to the conversations going on around me.

"Oh my god i can't believe he asked her out! Her extensions are sooo bad"

"Hell yeah i smashed that last night, her parents were in the other room it was awesome"

"So i'm thinking about dying my hair red, do you think i could pull off red hair?"

"He did coke off my nipples they were numb for like two days" (AHS reference ftw*)

"I hate how it always rains, it ruined my spray tan so bad. Like i didn't pay 30 bucks for this"

What an odd group of people...

The bell rang and i quickly packed up my things and was out the door before anyone could ask questions or stop me. The rest of the day flew by and then lunch came, which made me extremely nervous. Lunch always scared me for some reason.

As i was walking Eric ran up to me excitingly "Oh, Bella! So glad i found you. Cmon lets go to lunch!" He said while grabbing my arm and dragging me down the hallway, a giggle once again escaped my lips. You know what? This kids kinda cool.

We went through the lunch line and got our poor excuses for food and sat down, a shy looking brown haired girl, a blonde jock, the curly haired one from class and another semi curly haired girl sat at the table, my heart dropped looking at the jock...It reminded me of...Him...

"Hi, i'm Mike"

"Angela"

"Lauren"

"Jessica"

Angela seemed nice, Lauren and Jessica...Did not. Mike just looked well...Pervvy.

"So, Bella where did you move from?" Jessica asked leaning in forward. She looked like a gossip queen, she didn't really care where i can from, he just wanted something to tell people...I'll snap her neck. Calm down Bella. Calm. "I moved around a lot, living here and there.." I mumbled taking a bite out of my food, don't let them know where you came from. No ties, at all.

"Oh...That's cool." She sneered, not looking pleased with her answer.

"Ignore Jessica, she's just nosy." Angela said leaning in, "So what class do you have next?" She said taking a bite of an apple. Loved apples...

Before i could answer the lunch door opened and the most beautiful people i have ever laid eyes on walked into the room. "Wh-who are they?" I stammered out taking them in. "Oh, those are the Cullens, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them, they moved a while back from Alaska, they usually keep to themselves" Jessica said, she continued to fill me in on them, one girl, Alice Jessica said her name was was staring at me and smirking..I instantly shrunk back.

But i couldn't keep my eyes off one boy in particular...Edward, apparently, he was beautiful...Not like the rest of them...He was different, i could stare into those golden eyes forever... The lunch bell brought me out of my trance, i quickly packed up and threw the rest of my lunch away. Besides a bag of doritos...I discovered i love those.

I walked to bio deep in my thoughts, which of course made me late. The class went by..Eventfully actually, i got sat next to Edward, who looked like he hated my guts, and sat as far away from me as possible...Is this what happened before all over again...? What did i do...?

Filled with anger i ran into the bathroom and stared at myself in frustration, i grabbed at the sides of my hair and did everything i could from screaming, the light above me exploded send glass all over the floor, the mirror shattered sending pieces littered everywhere and all over my bag. I slammed my hands on the sink and stared at the mirror in horror, i didn't bother looking at the light.

"Are you okay?" A voice similar to bells spoke behind me, i spun around to face a perfect Cullen...Rosalie i think.

Without saying anything i grabbed my bag and ran, i ran out of the school deciding to skip the rest of the day and noticed the Cullens were out by their cars...Which were parked next to mine...Great.

I ran as fast as my heels would let me, Rosalie walking behind "HEY, i asked if you were okay!" Rosalie snapped behind me, the Cullens were staring confused by their cars.

I jumped in my car and quickly sped off with Confused Cullens and one pissed off behind me. Great...Just great...

Hey! So i decided to do something a little new, this idea has been swirling around in my head. I mean who doesn't love a Bella with powers?


End file.
